


But I Can't Swim Anymore

by petzawentz



Category: Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, My first time ficcing oops, Nightmares, PTSD, Superpowers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-07
Updated: 2015-08-07
Packaged: 2018-04-13 11:34:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4520355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/petzawentz/pseuds/petzawentz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Burning. Betrayal. Confusion. Terror. Searing, indescribable pain. Screaming...wait, screaming? Who…? Oh right, that was him.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	But I Can't Swim Anymore

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PastelMess](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PastelMess/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Light a Match and All I'll See is You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4175058) by [PastelMess](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PastelMess/pseuds/PastelMess). 



_Burning. Betrayal. Confusion. Terror. Searing, indescribable pain. Screaming...wait, screaming? Who…? Oh right, that was him._

Brendon jolted awake, sitting bolt upright in bed, tears streaming down his cheeks and gasping for air as sobs wracked his body.

“Ssh, sssh, Brendon hey, baby it’s okay, you’re okay, you’re safe” Spencer was trying to calm himself, using his powers to try and make the atmosphere around them calm as well, waiting until Brendon stopped thrashing to finally touch him.

“It’s okay sweetheart, no one’s going to hurt you anymore I’ve got you” He cooed as he cradled Brendon’s face in his hands, using his thumbs to wipe away some tears. Brendon’s hands came up to grab onto Spencer’s arms as he tried to calm his sobbing.

“Spence, I-I’m s-sorry, I didn’t mean to w-wake you I-”

“Hey, no no no no no, don’t apologize, you know I’m not going to blame you, it isn’t your fault and you know that.” Brendon nodded, taking in a shaky breath. 

“Yeah. Yeah, okay” Spencer moved one of his hands to Brendon’s hair and started stroking his hand through it. He focused on trying to keep calm feelings running through the air for a few minutes for speaking.

“Do you want to try to go back to sleep babe? Or we can watch a movie, or-” Brendon smiled fondly, shaking his head.

“I’m okay now, can we try and go back to sleep?” Spencer nodded and leaned forward, kissing his forehead before moving back down into his previous position lying next to Brendon.

“ ‘Course we can, c’mere though.” He pulled Brendon down and they shifted until they were comfortable, Brendon’s head on Spencer’s chest, Spencer’s body turned towards Brendon’s, a hand in his hair again. They laid in silence for a bit, Spencer’s powers easily soothing the both of them, even after one of Brendon’s (now frequent) nightmares. After a bit, Spencer felt Brendon’s hand moving towards his free one, and he moved it closer so he could hold onto it, they fell onto Spencer’s stomach, loosely clasped. Brendon let out a content sigh and Spencer could feel a low humming, almost like a purr, emanating from him.

“ ‘Night Spence, I love you.”

“Goodnight B, I love you too”

 

_Calm. The color blue. The steady drumlike beat of a heart. Home. Safe._


End file.
